


[podfic] Your daughter was right to stick with women

by Annapods



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Don’t give me the face,” Mary leaned back, tilted the wine glass at him semi-threateningly. “When you fuck a girl’s husband it’s common decency to cover her tab.”alternatively titled: your husband is a dick, lets drinkalternatively titled: i homewrecked myself a bestiealternatively titled: fuck joseph (neil can stay)Written byThe_Onion_Wanton.





	[podfic] Your daughter was right to stick with women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your daughter was right to stick with women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646009) by [The_Onion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onion/pseuds/The_Onion). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ydwrtsww) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cjrs8xzzwep7i8w/%5BDDADDS%5D%20Your%20daughter%20was%20right%20to%20stick%20with%20women.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cjrs8xzzwep7i8w/%5BDDADDS%5D%20Your%20daughter%20was%20right%20to%20stick%20with%20women.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for Vassalady's birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to The_Onion_Wanton for giving me permission to podfic their work!

**Credits:** [image](https://www.flickr.com/photos/130799750@N03/16169037899/)

 


End file.
